Imaging devices, such as for example printers, scanners, fax machines, copiers, and multifunction devices that include two or more of these capabilities, are widely used and are often network-capable. While these devices as manufactured typically include a robust set of features and functions, in many situations it is desirable to enhance the devices with other applications or solutions. However, it can be difficult to provide such applications or solutions across a variety of different model imaging devices which target different markets.